


Hungry

by averyschaefer



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fetish, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyschaefer/pseuds/averyschaefer
Summary: A very short story I wrote years ago about a particular fetish. I might continue the story and bring more Lost Girl characters in the au land.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Mistakes are all my own.)**

Lauren observed Bo's heavy breasts hang low like two swelled goblets she wanted to drink from.

  
There was a feverish hunger in her brown eyes when Bo uncovered herself sitting daintily in her rocking chair, revealing cream skin, a tight pink nipple and areola before the slurring baby in her lap ascended drinking the milk greedily.

  
Bo cooed at her son, oblivious to the blush creeping up Lauren's cheeks as she busied herself tidying the living room, but every so often glancing in her peripheral at the delicious bust that made her want to beg to feel Bo's breasts.

  
Lauren didn't think she had a MILF fetish, and necessarily wasn't a tit woman-it was just something about Bo that commanded her attention.

  
She took the job just for extra money. Working her way through college, even with her scholarships and grants was costly. She happened to get lucky, finding an ad at her college for cleaning and babysitting.

  
The pay was great for the workload, which was surprising; but what surprised her more was how drawn to Bo she became over the length of time spent talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

  
They never went too in-depth about their personal lives. Lauren never asked if Bo was married and Bo never told.

  
But Lauren never did see a man hanging around, only an older, short man with peppered thinning hair that bared resemblance to Bo. She figured he was the grandfather.

  
"I hope you don't mind" Bo's soft voice drew Lauren's attention-their eyes meeting. She faced Bo with raised eyebrows, the small rag in her hand long forgotten.

  
"I'm sorry?"

  
"Breast feeding in front of you." Bo explained laying the satiated baby over her shoulder to burp him then covering her breast up a moment after. Lauren wanted to whine not seeing the smooth flesh anymore. She swallowed, averting her gaze to not make her weakness more visible. "Some people can get a little nervous about it when it's done around them."

  
Lauren chuckled, a small smile while looking into Bo's temperate eyes. "It's…completely okay." She shrugged, trying to seem aloof. "It's one of the most beautiful, natural things in the world. Nothing to get my panties in a bunch about." Lauren fought to keep her voice steady, but her chest was tightening just talking about the very thing that had stomach in knots.

  
Bo nodded, pursing her lips, slowly rocking her baby back and forth. The movement shifting her dark hair about her shoulders. "Good. I knew you probably wouldn't but I still had to ask. Sometimes you seem..." Bo tilted her head, eyes narrowed as if she could see right through the woman to her very core. "…flustered."  
Lauren's eyes momentarily widened before she could straighten her resolve, and not appear guilty of anything. She idly wiped down any surface in her surroundings-just to keep moving.

  
Her heart was in her throat seizing her false bravado. "I'm perfectly fine." Lauren mumbled, hating the slight tremble to her voice. She could still feel Bo's gaze on her body, running along the length like a caress.

  
"Lauren-"

  
"If you want I can put the lil guy down in his crib." Lauren moved to where Bo sat, focusing on the sleeping baby in Bo's arms.

  
"Lauren" Bo's voice came out smoky. The tone made Lauren twitch.

  
She sniffed, her senses arousing her more. Slowly shaking her head she leaned back, the proximity made her stomach swim and do backflips. But before Lauren could escape, Bo held her hand, halting her.

  
The touch was warm, and soft as silk.

  
"Y-yes" Lauren let out a shaky sigh, running a hand through her blonde hair. Her heart was racing as her eyes found purchase everywhere other than Bo's awaiting piercing gaze.

  
She felt unhinged every passing minute.

  
"Why won't you look at me? Is this… unpleasant for you?"

  
Lauren blinked staring into Bo's hurt gaze, overwhelmed with alleviating the expression. There was an angelic glow emanating from Bo. She was too beautiful to never not smile. "No, of course not. I think…it's too pleasant." Lauren whispered to herself, but she had a feeling Bo heard the words nonetheless.

  
Silence fell over the women. Lauren was a second from wrenching her arm away and running, but Bo abruptly stood- Lauren's eyebrows shot up to her hairline unprepared at the movement.

  
"Come" Bo said, still holding Lauren's hand more firmly now as she turned the corner walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

  
"W-what are-?"

  
"Do you trust me" Bo peered over shoulder at Lauren. The flushed expression had Lauren nodding before her brain registered anything else. She watched the muscle in Bo's neck tense, her lips parted before her tongue snaked out wetting her mouth. Bo's eyes were dramatically deep with mascara and eyeliner that pushed the honey brown of her eyes out more.

  
Lauren clenched her tingling fingers to stop her from pushing forward and touching Bo's cheek with her hand. As they rounded off the stairs Lauren couldn't help, but feel butterflies in her stomach at whatever surprise Bo intended on showing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets a peek at what Bo wants to show her.

To say the room was sensual would be not giving it justice. The bed, furniture and soft rug all looked soft and deep dark colors. Blood red stared back from the walls and minimal accents from the pillows and picture frames were seated on the dresser. Every color was haughty and to Lauren it personified Bo-having a baby only softened the edge.

Lauren awkwardly stood, watching Bo tend to her son in his crib.

Bo brushed a hand over his dark curls, and kissed his chubby cheek. “Sleep well my beautiful boy.”

Observing the tenderness gave Lauren an acute, deep jealousy that made her turn in shame.

Bo stood with a sigh, before walking to her to hold out her hand in offering to Lauren, who with great delicacy placed her hand within Bo's.

Her heart raced at the tingle running through her fingers. Simply seeing the beauty in Bo's face caused sweat start to form on her brow.

Lauren felt terrified, not knowing. She felt as if she would puke or flee from the situation. There was , but she followed obediently behind Bo as she noticed they were going to Bo's bedroom.

"Make yourself comfortable." Bo motioned at the bed as she turned on the light. A sullen glow illuminated the black and red hues of the room.

“Right, comfortable.” Lauren mumbled, bouncing on the bed, testing the buoyancy. Her veins felt electric, nervous and restless. She bit her lip in hopes to settle the nerves. "What do you want to show me?"

She hoped Bo couldn't sense the fear. But either way, the calm, motherly nature made her release any insecurities. It also helped the cushions beneath her felt like clouds on her ass.

All the fantasies she had, starring this room and woman, didn't compare to the real thing. Lauren exhaled, ineffectively trying to stop her nerves. But when the bed dipped next to her she knew there was no hope. Bo's smell invaded her nose, and she found herself breathing more heavily to drown in the scent.

Bo glanced her way, an intimate knowing look in her eyes.

"I didn't plan on doing this. I don’t usually come on this strong." Bo lightly joked, holding Lauren's hands that rested on the bedspread. “Guess you can say I’m feeling a bit lost. It's been a minute since I've taken the reins with someone I was interested in.”

Her stomach fluttered at the expression on Lauren's face. Steeling her nerves, she brought the shaking hand up to her chest, pressing the fingers to the curve of her breasts before continuing with a breathy sigh. "When you look at me the way, it makes it hard to deny the feelings I've begun to have for you. There's something in your eyes-something so genuine. It makes me feel so wanted-so desired I can't even think straight. But it sounds unacceptable with me being your employer."

“Wow” Lauren breathed staring at her hands on Bo’s bust. She could feel the heat through the material. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady her brain, which felt like it was short-circuiting.

Only breathing could be heard in the room for a moment. 

Bo rubbed lazy circles on Lauren’s hands as she gave herself over to the unhurried pleasure. In the soft light of the room gave Lauren's angular face a glow, making her even more beautiful. Bo felt like she was drowning.

"I haven't seen anyone coming around. Are you, maybe, dating anyone?" Lauren internally berated herself for asking the question. They say never look a gift horse in the mouth, but she knew whatever developed between them-if more did- Bo would have the power to ruin her. She was definitely going to have to tell her therapist about this. Lauren was not oblivious to her developing feelings for Bo and the stark pleasure she felt when being in her space. Nonetheless, she wasn't disillusioned to believe that she could truly provide everything Bo required in a partner. She was a broke 20s, something millenial with debt from years of college. 

Bo smiled almost as if she were tickled, the expression made Lauren bite her lip to keep from smiling. "I wouldn't be doing this with you if there was someone special in my life. And more importantly, you're the only person I'm interested in."

Her breath came out in her pants as her fingers on Bo's breasts began to move of their own volition. She bit her lip in concentration memorized at the blush spreading over Bo's skin. Warm hands fell to her thigh.

"I don't-" Lauren shook her head, blinking before staring at what was in her hands with rapt attention.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to", Bo palmed Lauren’s cheek, who leaned into the gesture. Watching the arousal grew on Lauren's face, though a look of confusion showed through. Bo kept noticing the resolve flicker over the fear before Lauren breathed, deeply, stilling herself. Shortly after, Bo felt the hands on her breasts become bolder. "I’m not some creeper. But I'm convinced I’m not alone in this attraction."

"You'd be correct in that assumption." Lauren half-smiled.

"You have tiny stars in your eyes." Bo remarked, feeling the smile on her hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Bo smiled at the redness in Lauren's cheeks. It would be so easy to fall into innocence and graceful comfort. Bo was aware there was a hidden part of her that yearned to corrupt that innocence. Like in her carefree yesteryears of relying on her sex appeal and charm. But since becoming a mother, she’s had to put those tendencies and earlier habits behind her. Especially after what blowout with Dyson. Her son was all that mattered. She promised herself she wouldn't be a mother like her own. It was only since the blonde entered her orbit she believed she deserved this. 

Lauren responded in meeting her steely gaze, and slowly brushing her lips against her own. A chaste kiss. Bo moaned, grasping Lauren's face to keep her close. Connected, sharing breath and tasting of soft lips.

She could feel her bra dampening as milk leaked from her nipples.

"Oh my god!” Lauren shouted at the feel of the dampness on her hands suddenly. “Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Bo knew Lauren was inexperienced with women in such conditions. A woman rearing an infant. It wasn’t a common narrative that one could pull off a bookstore shelf. "It's alright, everything's okay...you're turning me on, Lauren. It's a good thing." 

Bo sighed in an effort to release the pent-up energy that Lauren was making erupt in her neglected body.

Bo watched Lauren gape at the wet spot forming on her cleavage.

She massaged Lauren's surprisingly strong fingers to get her calmed down while whispering soothing words.

Words a mother would say to encourage and comfort.

You’ve done nothing wrong

You're okay, everything is going to be okay

It worked like a charm.

Lauren nodded with a crooked smile. “I’m okay. Just feels like my heart is in my throat at the moment.”

Bo made the fingers slowly remove the cloth covering her large nipples. At the welcomed release, tan heavy breasts fell in her hands.

"Oh my god", Lauren said, shocked at Bo’s boldness.

“Just do what you feel comfortable with, okay? I’m not expecting anything from you. I’m enjoying being this close to you. It's been such a long time since I’ve been this close to someone.” Bo swallowed. "Would you want to-?"

"Yes" Lauren blurted. “Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is yes.”

“I’ll remember that.” Bo teased.

Bo shared a giggle with Lauren.

Lauren nodded, focusing on her breath. She could feel herself starting to pant being so close to Bo, and seeing her respond to her delicate touch. Shooting a look at Bo's face, and the black blocking the brown out Bo's eyes was confirmation enough that she wanted the touch.

With no hesitation, Lauren sunk and kissed the soft breast beneath her lips. She heard Bo moan softly, the sound making her more emboldened. Lauren felt a hand dig into the thick of her hair holding her captive when, with a bout of boldness, she wrapped her lips around a plump nipple.

Bo shuddered at the salve of the spit and warmth enveloped her body. It felt like ages since she felt this poignant intimacy with another, more importantly a woman.

Starvened and unsatiated, she cradled the blonde to her breast.

As a heady taste of milk coated her tongue, Lauren felt like she was transported to heaven.


End file.
